Lunar
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Sequel to A Taste of Sensuality. Please read that one first to understand what is happening. Full summary inside!


**Lunar**

**Summary: Sequel to "A Taste of Sensuality" or part 2 rather. Dark and Satoshi are now hunting demons more frequently, so much that he hasn't had time to say to Riku what he really feels for her now. However, when someone from the past comes back to try and kill the two hunters, he is left alone with Riku and finally he gets to not say but show her how he feels.**

Scattered memories lay dormant as each replayed throughout the corridors of time as a lifeless sylph- like creature would be often seen wandering dangerously around corners like vengeful spirits waiting for their victims with hidden loathing only cloaked by their invisibility. It seemed that time however, stood still now, allowing the pulls of fate to determine each course to shape a world that it wanted for each of us, not what time wanted. Authority it seemed had beaten time and it had become clearly evident through out the world as the sands of time swept past each passer by as they made their way across the dark, treacherous beach to unknown destinations. This was frequently known as the quickest way for most people to get home, yet not all quiet made it to where they could call safety as they were pulled into the seas by hidden hands – ones that only two sets of eyes could see. One of the sets each misty blue and the other set were shaded with violet. Each belonged to men of only the physical years of seventeen and fourteen, yet physical appearances often told lies.

Violet locks of hair swept past the eyes of hidden wisdom, each revealing an astonishing age of five hundred years old, locking onto the misty blue ones that revealed an age of seventy which was quite old for someone of Dhampir origins like Satoshi Hiwatari himself. Information had reached him and his companion, a Kaitotanian vampire named Dark Kaitotana Mousy whose only interest now was to teach the potential Princess, Riku Kaitotana Harada how to survive since she too had now awoken to her Dhampir origins. Tonight however, was different. The vampire had been having severe dreams lately, ones that were often related through his human host, Daisuke Niwa as to what they looked like and what the vampire believed since they each began to share thoughts. In fact this had become clearly evident in the humans behaviour as he often told the Dhampir the vampire's secrets unless they were completely personal. Often or not, Daisuke would mutter a curse word to what looked like himself, yet Satoshi knew likewise.

Tonight's hunt was unlike any hunt they had ever seen. Both would watch, feeling completely unaffected by the screams that were given off by the victims as a strange creature rose out of the water to greet them, its hands becoming like that of barb which seemed to allow the blood to flow from each screaming mortal before becoming completely submerged inside the being as they were then drowned from the inside out. This wasn't what seemed strange about its behaviour to them though since they had each seen many deaths, all by demon and vampire hands. No, what was truly strange was the fact that the demon never stopped from devouring each life force that was passed through the water back into itself. It seemed that it was doomed to keep feeding off of mortal essences, which also made it seem possible that it was the work of the Nebuluskian magic that had brought this creature to life – yet it had also now become rumoured that there were mages and witches aiding the Kaitotana's against the Nebulusk's in their repulsive wars against each other that had lasted to this very day.

Dark didn't have fond memories of the war. In fact, each wound remembered brought phantom pains to places that seemed to painful to actually just be called flesh wounds. However, this never deterred him from his goal, to eradicate all demons and his brethren who crossed his path and went against him. The kind of brethren that he was speaking about was one such as Krad – once his mortal sibling, now an enemy that was despised even by the eyes of the vampire himself. Dark was now only Kaitotana by blood, thrown out of the order that wasn't his fault, the assassination of the king himself:

_It was a night like this. Full of death and despair. It seemed that each of the Kaitotana soldiers were up to their ears in something that young Dark Kaito Mousy couldn't understand. Instead of using his full name, he chose to go by "Kaito" knowing full well what it actually meant in Japanese – especially to him. The night had seemed filled with eerie silence. No one made a sound, except for the odd shuffling of Kaitotana Priest robes brushed against the cobbled stone walls as a sudden noise alerted everyone, even him, Krad and Satoshi who were busily picking out a couple of victims for themselves from the palace dungeons, each of vagabond blood. It was then, when each were interrupted from an only starting feast for their starved stomachs to sustain themselves. It wasn't quite a scream, nor a shout, more of a particularly loud gasp coming from the king's quarters. A mischievous looked appeared in Krad's golden irises as the sounds of stamping could be heard coming from outside the door, followed by the gruff voices of soldiers as the lead officer in command opened the door, followed by two others as they each held a blade to their throats. It only took a moment for Krad to work his "special" ability upon the three officers before a cruel smirk appeared on his face, turning slowly, ever so slowly into a sickening laugh as they each grabbed Dark and Satoshi before one actually dug his fangs into Satoshi's neck, a small yelp emanating from the boy just as he was thrown against the wall._

"_Treacherous cur!" one of them shouted at the boy as he lay against the wall gasping for breath, glaring with betrayal in his eyes at both Dark and Krad. Krad laughed even more at the look on Satoshi's face but on Dark's face was something different, a look a sadness, yet at the same time a look of pure hatred at his brother, now turned vampire brethren. A boat was thrown heavily into Satoshi's side, followed by another and another as the soldiers began to beat him ruthlessly. That was when something unexpected happened for them all. A hand had shot in the way of the next punch, gripping at the wrist like a vice, whilst also pushing the soldier against the wall to prevent him from kicking out once again. Each of them wore expressions of pure shock, especially when the soldier was thrown to the side, followed by another and another as he began to slowly reach out for Satoshi before being broken of his pride by a particularly vicious looking blade that jutted from his shoulder. Turning towards the one responsible, he tried not to gasp as his shoulder oozed cool, vampire blood that had turned blue from the ages. That was when everything seemed to turn black, and when he did wake up, he was outside in the desert alongside a beaten and bruised looking Dhampir boy who he was sure that he once knew as his friend, Satoshi Hiwatari._

Dark seemed to shake his head, violet locks swaying slightly as they each approached the shoreline slowly, hands upon their weapons that were now infused with magic for this current job. It seemed that the old uses of magic that was once taught to him by an old shaman before he became a Kaitotana still remained with him to this day, yet it slowly seemed to be draining the life of Daisuke which meant that they had to be quick about the kill tonight. Only bullets penetrated by magic could stop this thing from ever terrorising Azumano Beach and what seemed likely to become its locals. People ran past them, running away from the sea that was surely according to some, cursed by the devils of the world beneath this one. Riku's face seemed to run across his mind once but it was enough to get him to actually think about this situation that both he and the Nebuluskian Dhampir had now become involved in. The demon took one look at them before it actually seemed to speak, directing its toneless voice at the both of them.

"You both look human yet you smell different…What are you?" A grin seemed to form itself on the vampire's lips just as a come back perked up all by itself within his mind, obviously supplied to him by Daisuke.

"You really want to know?" That was the come back line, one that seemed to have its desired effect aided by the use of the pistols that he held within his burning palms, aimed directly at the demon before he leaped back into the air alongside the Dhampir as a rush of what looked like a Tidal Wave seemed to rush at them. Luckily enough, each of their heightened senses and general reflexes seemed to kick in as they each jumped far higher than any normal human, one performing a back flip of the wave whilst also releasing a volley of bullet, when the other dived towards the creature, leaping onto its head and slashing just as quickly as he was also flipping over and out to dodge the water that tried so desperately to enter his lungs. Satoshi slashed profusely at the creature just as Dark managed to perform a couple of forward flips through each wave that was thrown at him, feeling unaffected by the cool touch of water. It was a common myth amongst story tellers and others who believed in vampires that each of the un-dead was allergic to water. Dark seemed to dance around the creature as if taunting it to come after him instead of Satoshi who was also still perched upon the creatures head, slashing away with the blade being swapped between each hand. Bullets were thrown at the creature, penetrating through to its core as each made sickening squelching noises. "Goddamn creature!"  
A tentacle shot out towards the Dhampir and just before Dark could actually issue out a quick warning, it had wrapped around the body of the Dhampir, his sword scattering onto the beach, coming to rest not to far from where Dark was still shooting. The waves had finally become exhausted it seemed, yet there was something far more dangerous going to happen. The barbs were beginning to cut into Satoshi now, yelps of pain coming from the Dhampirs mouth. Cart wheeling perfectly over to the blade, he cut it in the left hand perfectly by the hilt, yet also let go of one of his pistols as he shot at the demons head, the bullets penetrating the gaping maw as it got prepared to shoot a stream of lethal water at the struggling Dhampir boy. _It still isn't letting go, _he thought as he noticed the demon finally begin to convulse in agony before falling limp, the tentacle still wrapped around Satoshi's waist, a dangerous place to be injured. Holstering his one pistol, he picked up the other and holstered it along with its cohort before bringing the bite of the blade down upon the tentacle, its magic releasing as it finally managed to cut it loose from its deceased owner. Pulling the boy out of the way, they both watched as the demon turned into a pile of ashes slowly before finally tending to Satoshi's wounds. Pulling down his left sleeve, he tore into flesh with the set of lethal fangs that were given to him by the blood of the king of the Kaitotana's. Squeezing the wrist over the boy's wounds, watching as they slowly began to heal up before pushing his wrist into the boy's mouth, wincing slightly as he felt fangs penetrate his skin once more.

Once the blue haired Nebuluskian Dhampir boy had finished regaining his strength from the blood of the vampire, he stood shakily before taking his sword that lay on the floor beside them before each made their way towards the apartment before dawn could arise in the perfect night sky. It wouldn't do well for the human boy with amber locks and amber irises that lived inside him, any good at all at this moment in time since the wound was taking a while to heal up. Then another thought of Riku crossed his mind and how worried she would most probably be to see them in such a terrible shape yet he managed to shake it out of his head before Daisuke could pick up on it. After all, he didn't want the human also saying that to his cohort and best friend beside him. The smell of dawn began to rise dangerously, yet it was now okay since the wound had finally healed. Resting the Dhampir against an alley wall, he hid within the darkness as a crystalline blue aura surrounded him before violet locks were quickly replaced with amber. It was the same for the irises and it also seemed that the tone of voice had changed from someone who both sounded mysterious yet also seemed to care about the ones who were close to him, to that of a teenager of only fourteen years of age, the voice caring yet the grin plastered on his face also quite goofy. The sun rose slowly, the Dhampir seeming to hiss at the goddesses rays yet was unaffected by the rays. Daisuke knew that unlike Dark, Satoshi's skin wasn't as sensitive mainly because of the human DNA that ran through his genes, although he still felt slightly weaker than what he was at night. It was lucky that the demons only came out at night, mainly because they were both sitting ducks right now. Picking up Dark's satchel that had slipped off when they were transforming, he helped his friend to his feet before he was told that the Dhampir was perfectly capable to walk on his own.

Making it back into the apartment, they both seemed to collapse against the sofa, Daisuke actually missing it and falling on the floor. His clumsiness was once the butt of jokes when he was just a normal teenage student attending Azumano Middle School, until he met Satoshi and what could only be simply defined as fused with Dark, a vampire who was good at what he did for a living, mainly because he could easily pick up on any weakness of any demon. This business was once exhausting to Daisuke, but now he was beginning to get the hang of falling asleep when the vampire actually took over for the time being.

"You still do that Daisuke?" This had been going on for a while now and it seemed to be an un-ending thing for the boy. The vampire chuckled within the back of his mind. Pulling a face at Satoshi and telling Dark to shut up, he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a can of Fanta just as the Dhampir pulled out a couple of packets of blood to sustain himself while they each waited for the sun to go down. Daisuke had quit his daytime job and bought the place as his own instead of paying for rent like he once had to when he had a job, with the help of his grandfather Daiki Niwa. Then he began to help Satoshi steal money just to pay for the expenses of the blood that was now being supplied regularly to them. Each hand was washed after being handling the crates that seemed to be stained from the dirty hands of crooked police officers and dirty doctors. They also washed down the wooden crates as to get rid of any evidence that it was actually them who stole it if the police ever discovered what they were doing in here. A yawn from behind them seemed to alert them. Turning around, they each nearly gaped in awe as they noticed a sleepy Riku which was quite unusual to see – in fact, it was even more unusual than seeing a demon try to make friends with a human child which happened very rarely in their line of work. After all, demons never liked to play nice with humans.

"How did last nights hunt go?" Riku yawned after saying what she had to say to them this morning. Daisuke could feel the vampire stir inside him as he gazed over at her scantily clad form. In fact, she was only clad in a small strappy plain white top and a small pair of black shorts that only reached the top of her legs. Hiding a sudden blush that had appeared on his face now thanks to the vampire was something that he could easily sustain from her attention, to the point where he actually looked completely normal.

"Different…we were attacked by "The Horror of The Seas" as the succubus has now become known as!" Satoshi replied coolly, taking no interest in her perfectly shaped form. Daisuke wondered what Satoshi actually meant by what he had just said, and then it hit him almost like a vicious ton of bricks. The demon was of no true gender, yet it retained most of its behaviour from the women who frequently walked across the beach, sobbing about something that was possibly to do with their husbands or boyfriends. That was also the reason why the demon preferred to suck the life force out of any male that crossed its path instead of killing the females who often ran screaming from the scene. _In all sense,_ Daisuke thought, _if I was the demon, I would have left no witnesses alive so why did it take a liking to women? _

"_Honestly Daisuke, I don't know! All I know is that it was sent here by a Kaitotana. Their scent was all over its body. I could pick up on it heavily."_

_Well, that reassuring. Well, I do suppose that this is going to creep again like always, _Daisuke finished their conversation by just saying that. He knew that the demons never liked staying dead, always wanted a chance at revenge and that was what often put his life in danger yet since he had fused with Dark, he had become far more stronger and agile than what he once was when he lead a normal life of a student, scrapping just an ounce of five pounds in a library that had housed books that seen much better days than the condition they were in now. The human life was no longer a sanctuary for him and because of what he was, a demon or even a vampire of any kind could sniff out the entity inside of him now which often lead to complications followed by a terribly grizzly battle or a serious sprint back to the apartment if Dark was temporarily out of action because of the suns rays. Unlike vampires, demons could appear in the daylight yet they preferred the cover of night time to perform their dirty deeds. The smell of the blood coming from the heated flask made Daisuke water at the mouth slightly. The vampires cravings were beginning to affect him now, as if he were now to become a parasite picking up pretty damsels from some heroic act and draining them dry just like in the old vampire movies where the vampire would often fall in love with the certain beauty and stalk her until he finally strikes, killing her or turning her into a creature of the night. He shook his head slightly. This thought had struck upon him before, when he was watching _"Bram Stokers Dracula"_, the _Frances Ford Coppola_ version starring _Gary Oldman_ and _Wynona Ryder_. It was always the scene between them two when he notices his love alive and well upon the streets of London, a simple lady if nothing more. That was possibly how Dark once was with Riku yet as far as Daisuke could tell, it was only the one who had feelings for the other and that was that.

Something stirred within the back of his mind, followed by a gasp from the vampire. Now for the vampire with a dark past and an extremely mysterious look about him, that was completely out of his personal characteristics. Then what came after the gasp was worse, much worse!

"_Daisuke, he's coming! He's coming! My brother is coming! Don't ask questions, just warn Satoshi and Riku and tell them both to be on guard!" _And with that, the voice in his head resided once more to the back of his mind, a place that Daisuke once called his own personal sanctuary, now taken by the entity of the vampire inside of him. Jogging downstairs, Daisuke stopped suddenly as a sudden buzzing reached his ears. He had heard this buzzing before, on the night where Dark saved Riku's life from being nearly devoured by a demon who thirsted for the taste of her sweet crimson essence upon its vile serpent of a tongue. Shaking off its effect of temporarily paralysing him, Daisuke rushed into the front room where both Satoshi and Riku seemed alert and ready for action. Satoshi nodded to him. The sun was beginning to descend slowlyinto its midst of the horizon, before leaving the sky to become bathed in cruel darkness as a screeching of pure agony filled each of their ears, causing them to collapse in pain and before Daisuke truly knew what was happening, a crystalline blue aura surrounded him, bathing the room and its current occupants in a calming glow.

Reaching for the pistols and the sword lying upon the sofa while trying not to succumb to the powerful screech, he threw the blade at Satoshi, feeling slightly amused at the way that the Dhampir caught it, almost perfectly before reloading each pistol, throwing each spent magazine into the little green bin before diving for cover as a rain of glass came down upon them, shattering into tiny pieces as scaly creature crawled down along the shattered panes, trailing sickly green ooze as it hissed at each and everyone of them. Unknown to them all, even the demon, a pair of golden irises watched with interest at the scene that was created by the grand entrance of the demon, provided by its own telekinetic powers to make each of the hunters now seem powerless, aiding him in retrieving what rightfully belonged to the Kaitotana clan.

"_Dark, I've missed you…" _he couldn't help but taunt the vampire. This also may have been one of many mistakes yet to come for him and him only as he noticed the dark haired Kaitotana by blood vampire turn towards where he was hiding outside in the darkness of the night, a cruel smirk already perched upon his devilish yet envious, handsome face. He did envy Dark for everything, even his handsome features. After all, Dark was the one who could make women swoon before him and become loyal like that of a victim destined to die by the hands of a Kaitotanian vampire. He believed that he, Krad was the one shut in the darkness of a child's nightmare whilst Dark was the light hearted dream, grabbing all of the attention from everyone and leaving none for him. That night where he betrayed his foolish brother and the filthy parasite of a Dhampir came flooding back, filling him with happiness as he remembered the expressions on each as they were both beaten nearly to death by the soldiers loyal to the King of all vampires.

Dark spied out the familiar form in the darkness of the curtain of night, the lunar goddess shifting her rays of truth to revealing golden hair and irises that haunted him. Finishing off the demon quickly, he turned towards Riku who seemed sprawled against the wall after the last shockwave before standing up and helping her to her feet. Satoshi had scouted off to see if there was more going to attack them which meant that Dark had been left alone with Riku, completely forgetting about the figure that he spied in the darkness outside. This was a far bigger threat to him now. Riku knew of his feelings especially after that night they first kissed each other, the very same night where he spied his brother stalking something precious to him.

"Are you alright?" They both seemed uncomfortable by the sudden circumstances. It was shown clearly to each by the deep blushes that had appeared on both of their faces. Dark seemed to lean forward slightly towards Riku who was trying to right herself yet felt unable to take her dark irises off of his hypnotizing, beautiful violet ones. Their lips were just inches apart, Dark's body being forced down by what he truly wanted to happen, to feel the ecstasy of that innocent kiss that always deepened until it was impossible to separate from one another, each becoming like that of young lovers drinking in beauty. Flesh upon flesh, waves of ecstasy filled him completely as they each kissed softly at first before deepening it slightly to the point where it was far too impossible to separate from each other until a fake cough from behind finally alerted them of Satoshi's presence.

"If you two are quite finished now I thought you would like to know of what I could smell outside. It's the scent of Krad, Dark; you know what that means don't you?" Dark nodded to his words, his violet locks becoming slightly dishevelled from the force of the nod as the vampire also helped the girl to her feet, blushes still lingering upon their faces at the sheer embarrassment of being watched by Satoshi. The scent of his once-brother meant that they had to watch out for him around every turn and over every hill as they always say.

"_Dark…"_

Dark shook his head once more. A voice was inside his head and it wasn't Daisuke's happy yet also slightly goofy tones. It was the voice of someone that they all dreaded.

"_I'm coming for you, little brother…"_


End file.
